Posse:The Armed Brothers
thumb|350px|right|We Are Always Busy Fighting Crime. Our Enemy Posse Are Not Infact Crime Fighters, But Outlaws Thearmedbrothers 18:49, August 15, 2011 (UTC)--Thearmedbrothers 18:49, August 15, 2011 is a Red Dead Redemption posse. (PSN) About The Posse We are a strong posse, we are leiniuent with mishaps, and have high levels, lower levels are welcome we help them along the way. We are a friendly community and Destroy violant posses though we allow them to surrender. We have a Cell for misbehaving members and surrenderd enimies, Located in chiperosa. if our foes decline the surrender then they are taken to chipureosa and executed in the centre. We do not harm members of the public or civillians.We also have a wide range of activites you can join in with the rest of the gang with. Our base is Based from tall trees to Cochenay. We look forward to be seeing soon, Joearomo 'Joining the posse!!' To Join the posse please either contact one of the leaders or email Jakebennet199@hotmail.co.uk.. Leaders * Clan Leader - Benji42cob- Present * Clan Leader- Joearomo - Present Top Members (In Rank Order) * Treaclewarrior Right hand man * Maztoyboy High member of the court * Con6509 Left hand man * bikers1n2 High member of the court * Pritstick44 High member of the court * Nikh GR High member of the court * BethNharver High member of the court * Hell Raiser604 High member of the court Notice Of The Day: Beware of bears! Meetings : Saturday 11 O'clock England Time Allies Flaming corned men Classified Classified Classified Classified Enemies 1.The Brotherhood Of Justice News 15/08/2011: War Declared on The Brotherhood Of Justice The Brotherhood Of Justice has declared war on us. Calling all posse members, train hard and load your guns! The leader is Irish a foul little git who is a control freak who ever kills irish will be rewarded! so kill kill kill! - The Armed Brothers 16/08/2011: Blaydez declares he is an enemy of the posse and has joined Irish 20/09/2011: Connor is arrested for 10 red dead days and recives a WARNING 25/9/2011:''' '''Connor has spent 5 days in jail 15 to go and The Brotherhood Of Justice is taken over by WWII who is now allied with us the GREAT WAR IS OVER 04/10/2011: '' #''Blaydez is no longer an enemy and is now a high member of the court. #''IRISH GENTLEMAN HAS DECLARED WW2 ON OUR POSSE KILL'' #''WW11 is not an enemy and is a member of cort of the brothers.'' Bounty's 15/08/2011:These are nastiest enemys we have. If you capture them you will get a small amount of land! If you get them to surrender to the clan and have audio proof you get a massive chunk of land! AUDIO| Capture 1.Irish gentleman PROMOTION 4 Major cities | city = 4 points 4.The Mexican army challenge: Get a 2000 bounty while killing the Mexican army in El presidio PROMOTION =1 point 5.Police of Blackwater challenge: Get a 1500 bounty while killing the Police force in Blackwater PROMOTION = 1 point THIS WILL BE UPDATED ------Thearmedbrothers 'POINTS' Calender Events Saturday 10th September: Red Dead Redemption Olympics. Monday 31st October: Please dress as a zombie as it is our special halloween party! Saturday 5th November: Party as it is bonfire night, there will also be a short ceromony in Blackwater. Sunday 25th December: Carols, Gun giving, speeches then christmas party. Also it is the winter Olympics! Saturday 25th March: Hide and seek and other games. 28th of March Jake's Suprise birthday party! Gamess, show and speeches. Sunday 11th June: Joe's suprise birthday! party, games show and speeches. Please notify Benji42cob or Joearomo of your birthday so we can give you a party! Property of the posse Copyrighted Spies classified classified Bounty Hunters Classified Members 1. dev_1LPUP 2. NikihGR 3. ARTIKKI 4. TREACLEWARRIOR 5. Joearomo 6. Benji42cob 7. BethNharvey 8. Prittstick 9. HANNAHDIGBY 10.IIGX-SKITTLEZ 11. CON6509 12. HELLRAISER 13.B1kers 14. TERRIBLETWINS 15. Welshbadboy 16. BLUEVAMPIRE 17. SULTAN12389 18. Maztoyboy 19. younggun1999 20. hotrockj 21: badr18 TO BE FILLED IN LATER WARNINGS /2 Connor 1 TERRITORIES